


The Carnival

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ferris Wheels, Team Avatar - Freeform, anxiety attack, carnivals, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Avatar decides to take a break for the night and attend a local carnival. During their stay Asami gets lost and as she tries to find her friends, she meets someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lin_the_bae_fong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_the_bae_fong/gifts).



> Thank you to lin-the-bae-fong for the prompt! I enjoyed writing this story and I’m hoping to write more of this pairing in the future. Enjoy~ And happy ‘MERICA DAY

“See? This is totally fun.” The young avatar said to her small group of friends.   
“I’m agreeing with Korra. Best night ever!” Bolin stuffed his face with pink fluffy cotton candy he grabbed from the stand.   
“But guys we’re supposed to be checking on important issues with the town-”  
“Can it City Boy. This is the one night where all four of us can act like normal teenagers. Now come on I wanna go to that ride.” Before Mako could argue Korra dragged him over to the fastest ride at the fair. 

Following behind them the heiress of Future Industries looked down at the ground. The last couple weeks had been stressful for the CEO. The person she left in charge back at the industry kept calling her wanting to discuss future plans as well had Asami triple check the new material before it was sent out. She knew that this would be one of the consequences of joining her friends on their journey throughout the Earth Kingdom. But Korra and Bolin begged her to come with them, saying Team Avatar wasn’t itself without her. So Asami decided to pack up and leave for a couple weeks. She assumed she would be away from work during this time, but instead it came to bite her back in the butt. 

Her head rose up when she heard high pitch screams from people on the roller coasters near her. Instantly a slight worried wave washed through her. The girl didn’t recognize where she was, nor did she spot any of her friends. Her hand reached down into her pocket and took out her Gear Phone, but right as she hit the on button the screen flashed a dead battery. 

“Of course my phone dies right when I need it.” Annoyingly she crammed her phone back into the pocket, and began to think of ideas. 

‘I could retrace my steps, but that could take forever. I could just wait here and see if they pass by possibly. Or I can...’ Asami looked up and a light bulb flashed on. ‘The ferris wheel! Of course! I can spot them from an aerial view.’ 

Quickly Asami traveled to the huge wheel ride, and luckily there wasn’t a long line. She hopped into a cart not even noticing there was someone beside her. The energine tapped her fingers against the rail when the person cleared their throat, making Asami lose her train of thought. She jumped slightly as finally she noticed the figure beside her.

“Oh I’m so sorry. Are you waiting for someone?”   
“Um well yea-” The girl cut off as the ride began to move. She sighed gently.   
“Nevermind.” Her tone made Asami wince a little. 

The girl was a couple inches shorter than Asami, but nearly the same size as Korra. Her long ebony colored hair was wrapped in a simple braid. She wore a gray blouse along with green shorts. 

“I’m really sorry about that. I’m Asami by the way.” She stretched out her hand to shake. The girl looked at her hand before hesitantly shaking it and then pulling her arm back to rest in her lap.   
“I’m Kuvira.” Asami wore a small smile towards Kuvira before turning her attention to the rest of the fair. 

With the giant wheel turning, the carts began tilting back and fourth. Asami was used to the swinging movement from past experiences, but her eyes darted away from the fairgrounds as she started to hear Kuvira gasping for breath. Her hand was against her chest as if she clutching onto her heart. Sweat dripped down from her forehead while tiny sharp stings flooded internally throughout her hands. Asami noticed all the signs before slowly approaching the stranger. 

“Kuvira? Kuvira hey. Look at me Kuvira.” She spoke in a gentle voice with a soft gaze. She took off one of her brown gloves before resting it on Kuvira’s hand.   
“Kuvira listen to me. Look at me.” Still breathing uneasily Kuvira looked up. Asami gently squeezed her hand.   
“You’re okay. You’re on a ferris wheel in a little town near Zaufo. Deep breaths. You’re fine.” Kuvira listened to the girl and took deep breaths as she eased herself away from the attack. By this point the cart was at the top. The ride stopped and the carts swung back and forth from the halt. Kuvira inhaled through her nose and exhaled from her mouth. Her mind was clearing away of the images she dealt with in the past. After a couple more minutes she relaxed with Asami’s hand still on her’s. 

Asami let out a relieved breath.   
“You’re okay.” Kuvira nodded.   
“T...Thank you. I usually don’t get anxiety attacks anymore, but I guess the stupid ride was the trigger...Why did you help me?”   
“What you expected me just to look at the landscape while you stopped breathing?”  
“Well I thinking more along the lines that you’d scream your head off and try to ask for help.” Asami couldn’t help but giggle at that. Kuvira cracked a small smile.   
“I’m not helpless first of all. And secondly I’ve gone through anxiety attacks before as well. It often happened when I was younger right after my mom died. Fire was my trigger for a long time since she was killed by a firebender. But as time went on I got help and when I became older I made friends who helped me through it. So in more simple words, I know what’s it like to feel the attack, and I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Asami rubbed a circle on Kuvira’s wrist. Kuvira bit the inside of her cheek before speaking. 

“I was abandoned by my parents at a fair when I was only eight years old. Luckily I found a new home not long after that, but I had major anxiety attacks at being in large crowds and.” Kuvira felt herself blush from embarrassment.   
“Ferris wheels.” Asami rose an eyebrow.   
“If this was one of your triggers, why did you go on?”   
“I came here with a bunch of friends from my dance troupe. They know I had issues in the past, so they thought if I go onto the ride with one of them I’d be fine.” Asami blinked and her jaw dropped.   
“Oh spirits. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left right away when I got in.”   
“Actually it was probably for the best. I don’t think they know how to work through an attack so that scenario with screaming their head off might have come true.”   
“I’m happy I could help you Kuvira. And you seem to be doing good.”   
“Yeah, I’m much better now. If you don’t mind me asking though, why were you in a rush to get onto the ferris wheel?” 

Asami sighed before speaking up.   
“I got lost. My friends are somewhere so I thought with the upperl view I could spot them.”  
“That’s a good plan. Sorry for not distracting you.”  
“No need to apologize. Once I found an outlet I’ll call one of them.” Kuvira shifted and handed Asami her phone.  
“Here you can call them with my phone.” Kuvira placed her phone in the engineer's hand. Asami felt her cheeks heat up as Kuvira squeezed her hand.   
“Thank you Kuvira.” 

Asami took the phone and dialed Korra’s number. It rang three times before her friend picked up. 

“Hello?”  
“Korra?”  
“Asami!? Where are you? We’ve been looking everywhere for you. Mako was just about to set Naga loose on a wild turtle duck hunt to find you. Are you okay?” Asami rolled her eyes, but shook her head when hearing of her friend panicking. Mako was always the one worrying the most of out her three friends.   
“I’m fine. I’m on the ferris wheel. Once I’m at the bottom I’ll meet up with you guys.”  
“We’ll be at the ferris wheel in a couple minutes. See you soon!” Korra hung up. Asami smiled and gave Kuvira back her phone. 

The two girls didn’t notice at all they were back on the ground in after the phone call ended. 

“Well that was fast.” Kuvira chuckled and the two exited the ride. They stood on the green grass as they waited for their friends to arrive.   
“By the way Kuvira, I added my contact information in your phone if you ever wanna give me a call. I’d be happy to help you anyway I can.”  
“Thanks again Asami. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there.”  
“You’re okay now, that’s all that matters.”   
“I’ll send you a text later-”  
“ASAMMI!” The CEO whipped her head and looked at her friends coming over. She turned back to Kuvira.   
“I’m glad I met you. I’ll be looking forward to that text Kuvira!” She winked before walking off. As Asami walked away she heard Kuvira shot something.   
“Asami! Your glove!” The metalbender held up the slim brown glove. Asami faced her waving her arm.  
“Keep it.” She smiled once more before catching up with the rest of Team Avatar. Bolin pulled her into a tight hug and she laughed. Mako let out a worried breath while Korra bumped his hips with her’s.   
“See I told you she was fine. She even made a new friend.” Mako rolled his eyes.   
“Are you good Asami?”  
“I’m really good. But I think I’ve had enough for tonight though. Let’s head back to motel.” 

Her friends agreed and made their way back to the rest stop. They settled into the two full sized beds. The boys on one while the girls on another. Asami’s phone was now on and charging. She was lying down in the bed when she noticed an unknown number was calling. Quietly Asami unplugged her phone and walked outside to the balcony before answering her phone. 

“Hello?”  
“Asami? Oh sorry. I must have called you by accident.”  
“Not it’s fine. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine...I...I can’t sleep. Spirits this sounds so pathetic.”   
“No it doesnt. Tell me how the rest of your night went.”  
“In detail?”  
“Oh yes.” She heard Kuvira laugh. It was a new sound to her ears, and Asami loved the sound of her laugh. She felt her pale skin turn pink and her stomach was filled with small butterflies as she continued to hear and talk to Kuvira about the rest of her time at the carnival. They stayed up for most of the night talking, telling stories and making one another laugh and grin. And not once did either of them regret it.


End file.
